Things to Remember on Choosing Your Wife
by nareiya
Summary: This fic entails the misadventures of Athrun Zala in the population of women. There he learns things to remember on choosing his wife.


**Things to Remember on Choosing Your Wife**

**By nareiya  
**

**Summary:**

**This fic entails the misadventures of Athrun Zala in the population of women. There he learns things to remember on choosing his wife.**

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Hi ya, people!

I hope you love my previous fics so far and this, one as well. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Pikachu Mania

* * *

**

I sighed again as I sip from my black coffee.

Yes, I love black coffee and I am not a fanatic of Andrew Waltfeld's weird combination. I do not hate him but I just hate…his combination that is.

Combining is taking the original away. It is like saying that Seto Kaiba made an alliance with Joey Wheeler or…Yzak is a twin of Yami Bakura and Yami Marik or…maybe, Dearka before was whiter than me.

It just does not add up quite right for me, a perfectionist and a forever-devoted fan of things that are black.

That is why I love to drink Coke and Pepsi because they are black! That is why I love the bitter taste of black chocolate than of that…eww, milk chocolate! For the love of God, it can cause you pounds!

Anyway, I stirred my coffee again and as I tapped my chin, I caught sight of my parents, Lenore and Patrick Zala.

Mother would always tell me to respect the ideas of my father although I knew some of them are illogical or typically wrong. He grew in a different time and I, belong to another time period so why can't he accept that times are changing and his methods should too?

I stood in order for mother and father to see me.

Mother smiled warmly and enveloped me in a nice, warm hug while father just nodded and sat at once, his feet are killing him due to the long walk.

Mother and I sat as well and she looked more beautiful today because I am going to introduce one candidate in their fiancée list. I wanted to say that I already had one in my mind but no, they, I mean, father wanted to force his method this time again.

I wish he died in the war…oh yeah, he did but I found out that he and mother had substitutes and they survived. I was happy that mother did but father…well; I pray that god loves him more than mother so he can go back to his beloved god.

Mother smiled at me, "Athrun, what's the name of the girl again?"

I sat up straight, "Her name is Meyrin Hawke (sp?)" I clasped my hands together.

As usual, father also speaks when mother does, "Is she a coordinator?" I sigh and mentally noted to think a way that Cagalli can be a…coordinator? With her feisty attitude, Yzak is like that and…she can go to SEED mode right? Then she is one of us then!

I nodded, "Yes she is." I told father and he accepted the answer. I ran my fingers to my hair and there I saw her by the reflection emitted by father's glasses, I saw the girl we are waiting for, Meyrin.

I smiled gently and stood up. She smiled back and approached us in our table. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Zala. And to you too, Athrun!" she greeted us and faced my father, "Sir, shall we go now in our house?"

Father understood and we went to their house.

I am surprised. Why? The house that she and Luna share is PINK.

If Cagalli and Yzak would be here, they would explode or excuse themselves because they would be soon be color blind but actually, they just hate that color.

Anyway, mother tried her best to comment good things on their house. As soon as Luna came out, we went in and I was quite impress with the style of their furniture.

"Right this way please." She said like a tour guide and she opened the door to her room. I was like _WTF!_ It was more overwhelming than the color PINK itself, it was something creepier.

One…okay, two words…Pikachu Mania.

Father got angry and took out his gun and shot everything that is Pikachu related in the room. Poor Meyrin fell on her knees and wept.

"Let's go." Father ordered, mother and I obeyed him promptly.

At the end of the day, I sighed for the poor girl.

How did that yellow guy with _cute_ red cheeks, brown stripes at his back and a lightning shaped tail, attract people of all ages?

I have not solved this one question since the start of the meltdown of the ice age. I frowned again. Is this how father expresses the things he dislikes?

I shook my head, "Poor Mey-chan…" I then slept, thinking of father's next victim.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys love this chapter! Please review!

The author,

nareiya


End file.
